Two Years Gone
by secretpen28
Summary: This is the sequel to Meet Miley Cyrus and is based off the songs in the 2nd Hannah Montana Album. This has been posted before but I removed it and then decided to put it back up. Rated T for language and adult situations. Reviews appreciated.
1. We Got the Party With Us

A/N: If you haven't read Meet Miley Cyrus, go read it before you start this one, you might be able to follow along but it will clear a few things up if you read it before starting Two Years Gone. Now, this story starts right as the other one ends, so let's begin with Two Years Gone.

**Disclaimer: **I don't and never will own Miley Cyrus or any other non-fictional characters in this story. Any events similar to any of the these people's lives are coincidental and unintentional.

Two Years Gone

Chapter 1: We Got the Party

Miley pressed the send button next to the email, sending to message to her boyfriend who lived 3 hours away in less than 10 seconds. Little did she know, he was sending her an email as well containing information unknown to her. She missed the email by seconds though due to…

"MILEY!" Leslie, her best friend called from downstairs.

"Coming Leslie!" she said glancing at her screen, seeing no new messages, Miley sighed and ran downstairs.

"Hey Miley."

"Hey Les. What's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie. There's some good ones out."

"Ok, cool. Here's my money let's go. I'll drive."

Miley hopped into her car as Leslie sat in the passenger seat.

"So, Les, what have you been doing lately; you've been busy quite often this past week."

"Huh? What, oh sorry Miley, I was texting."

"Who?"

"No one, no one, it's not important."

"Leslie, seriously…"

"Miley, just forget it, it's nothing." she said finishing the text, 'Miley's out of the house, you can get started.' then pressed the send button, causing SENT TO TAYLOR to appear on the screen.

"Ugh, fine, we're here." she said slamming the door as she got out of the car.

"Miley, wait!"

"What Les?"

"Why all of a sudden are you acting so out of control?"

"Ok, maybe, my best friend won't tell me the truth, my parents are getting a divorce and to top it all off my boyfriend won't be here like he promised for our two year anniversary."

"Miley, stop worrying ok, it will get better, ok." she said, giving her best friend a hug.

"He told me before he left that he'd come back after his 18th birthday."

"That was a week ago, Miley, he graduated from high school 3 months ago, he's probably busy. He'll be here."

"Ok, maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right, let's go."

In an airport about 20 miles away, an 18 year old boy wearing a red shirt walked out of terminal 30, towards to baggage claim.

"Here's my bag." he said, grabbing the black suitcase labeled: 'Todd Lewis' and walked out the door and towards an open taxi, "Could you go to this address please?" he asked, handing the driver a slip of paper.

"Right away."

"Thank you."

Back at the movie theatre, Leslie and Miley walked out of the theatre.

"That was a cute movie." Leslie said.

"Yeah, I'd love to see it again."

"I have to use to restroom, be right back."

Walking into the restroom, Leslie pulled out her phone and called her brother.

"Tay, you ready?...ok, so he's here…good, we'll be there in 15 minutes." she hung up to phone and then walked back into the foyer.

"You ready to go Miley?"

"Yeah, let's hit the road."

They walked to the car, got in and drove home.

"Oh, I'm so ready to be home." Miley said, pulling up to her house.

"Yeah, I'm ready too." Leslie said, clapping her hands together.

"Not that excited…"

"Ok, whatever."

"We're home." she said getting out and walking inside, sitting on the table was a vase filled with red roses. Miley walked over to them, and sat down on the couch to read the card.

'Hey babe, happy two year anniversary. Sorry I'm not there to see you open this card, but I have another surprise for you. Turn around.'

"What?" she said turning around, seeing her boyfriend in the doorway and let out a blood curdling scream. "TODD!"

"Hey Miles." he said giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I decided to give you a surprise, but I thought you'd already know because I sent in on the email I sent you earlier."

"What email?"

"I sent it at like 11:15."

"And I left my room 20 seconds later, I must have just missed it."

"Even better baby, that made it a surprise."

"I missed you Todd."

"Not as much as I missed you Miles. I love you."

"I love you too." she said, kissing him.

"I have another surprise, I'm staying her until the end of your senior year."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I talked to my parents and I'd love to go with you to college, so I called your dad, and he said I could stay here, with you."

"This is so great!"

"Hey lovebirds!" Leslie and Taylor both yelled.

"What?" Miley and Todd replied.

"What are we doing?" Leslie stated.

"Well…I'm just kissing my boyfriend whom I haven't seen in two weeks…"

"Not that Miley! We're just hanging around here when we could be all over the place." she replied.

"How about we go to a party?" Taylor questioned.

"But Todd just got here…"

"So, why not spend it together at a party?" Todd added.

"Miles, why don't we go? I'd love to spend more time with you on our anniversary." Todd said.

"Ok, Todd. Let's go."

"Ok, then!" Todd yelled. "Here's our ride, I'm sure everyone's waiting with us."

"Why would they be Taylor?" Leslie asked, her brother.

"WE GOT THE PARTY WITH US!"


	2. Nobody's Perfect

Two Years Gone

Chapter 2: Nobody's Perfect

Taylor drove Todd, Miley and Leslie to the party, located at the 20 and under club on Main Street, Crimson. As soon as they arrived, all four got out of the car and ran to get in line.

"How long does it normally take to get to the front?" Todd asked, holding Miley's hand.

"It depends on the night, since it's Saturday, it should be pretty packed, but I might be able to pull some strings." Taylor announced, moving to the head of the line and talking to the body guards at the door. After a few minutes he returned. "I got nothing."

"Nice job, Mister "I might be able to pull some strings" man." Leslie imitated.

"Leslie, I'm still your older brother."

"And I'm still your younger sister; I believe that makes us even."

"Stop arguing and let's just wait." Miley stated.

About 40 minutes later, they were let inside.

"Finally we got in here baby; I was getting tired of waiting." Todd whispered into Miley's ear due to the noise inside.

"You ready to dance though…" she whispered back.

"Let's go…" Todd replied, leading Miley to the dance floor.

Holding her hips, Todd and Miley grinded on the dance floor for a few songs, that is before Leslie pulled Miley away from Todd and into the girls' restroom.

"What was that for?" Miley questioned.

"Well…I don't know how to tell you this but…"

"Just spit it out."

"_He_ just came into the club."

"Who?"

"Ustinja."

"JUSTIN! Why is he here?"

"I don't know. He just came through the door."

"Hold on, I need to go talk to Todd." Miley said, running out of the restroom and going to the dance floor. "Todd, can I talk to you?", just then a slow song came on.

"Yeah, right after this song." he said, pulling her into his chest.

"Todd…seriously."

"Miles, just whisper it in my ear. Just let me dance with the girl I've missed so much, just whisper it into my ear."

"Ok…I feel like everything I do just gets ruined, I can't do anything right."

"Miles…"

"Please don't interrupt me, I need to say this."

"Ok, babe, go ahead."

"All of the problems I'm going through I feel are my fault, like I could have done something different, like they could have been prevented." she said, starting to choke up.

Hearing the pain in her voice Todd said, "Ok, ok, I've danced with you, now let's go sit down." leading her to a booth nearby.

Leaning her head into his chest, she continued, "I can't do anything right, Just…Just…Justin just walked in…please don't do anything, stay here. I…he…just…I…see what he does to me, I'm so afraid and if I would had never dated him, and wouldn't have fallen into his trap, he wouldn't have put me through so much pain the last few years. Nothing turns out the way I planned and since you left, he tries to come onto me, and calls me 'Miles', and just makes me feel like I'm nothing, like I'm worth nothing and then you, you, are perfect, and around you, I feel like everything, that I'm worth so much and then you leave and then I'm alone again, I'm abandoned. Yes, I have Les and Taylor, but I need you and finally hearing that you'll be here this year, gave me so much relief, so much hope because maybe…maybe I'll feel loved again."

"Miley, I don't know what to say…" Todd interrupted.

"I'm not finished…that's not even the half of it, Todd."

"Ok, sorry for interrupting, continue."

"Then, my parents, I'm 17, parents don't divorce when their kids are 17, they're supposed to stay together, they're supposed to work things out, they're supposed to never leave their child, they're supposed to love me, they're supposed to…" she stopped suddenly, realizing that she was hitting Todd chest with her fist. "Sorry,"

"No, no, no, continue, babe, continue."

"I feel like nothing. When you come home from school you're supposed to not have to worry about your parents, what's happening, what they'll be fighting about next, you're supposed to leave all of your worries at school, not have to deal with those problems. But at home, I'd rather be at school and at school; I'd rather be at home. If I would have just done something different, if I could have just…" she stopped again, crying harder into his chest.

"Is this why you didn't want to go out tonight?" he said, her headnodding against his chest.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I…I…I didn't want to upset you, I didn't want the only person I can truly trust mad at me."

"Sweetie, I could never be mad at you. You are mine and always will be, don't worry about Justin, he can do everything but ruin our relationship, I won't let him. You're too important for that to ever happen and your parents, Miles; it's not your fault. It happens and even though my parents aren't divorced, I can say that I understand, because your pain, is my pain and I can say that it 100 percent wasn't and never will be your fault, so please stop worrying about it. Don't be so hard on yourself. Miley…" he said, causing her look up at him, mascara running down her face, still crying. "I love you." he finished giving her a light kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too…" she said, placing her head back in his chest.

With that, he kept whispering into her ear, "Everybody has these days. It will be ok. I'm here. It's not your fault. Nobody's perfect. Nobody's perfect…"


	3. Make Some Noise

Two Years Gone

Chapter 3: Make Some Noise

The rest of the night while Leslie danced with some guy and Taylor flirted with the girls at the snack bar, Todd sat there holding me, making sure I was ok. After a few minutes I was, so I tried to get him to go dance with me again.

"Todd, I think I'm ok to dance now."

"Baby, I've dealt with this before, don't just say you're ok if you aren't. I want you to feel better, no wait; I want you to feel loved, before we dance again."

"I do feel better, come on." she said, pulling Todd up from the booth.

"Sit back down, you failed that test. What happened to loved?"

"I didn't want to lie…" Miley said, sitting back down.

"Come here." he said, kissing her lightly.

"And now, I feel loved."

"You already said you felt loved by me, so I don't count and I'd much rather hold you then dance with you any day."

"Ok…but if I miss a good song, you owe me."

"Ok, every good missed song, I have to sing to you tonight before you go to sleep."

"Deal."

After a few songs, Todd interrupted.

"You feeling any better."

"I think just being with you is doing the trick."

"Miles, I know why you're always so worried."

"You do, eh?

"Yes, you don't like letting people down, but I never want you to think that. You have a diamond inside of you heart and it shines so bright that everyone can see it, don't be afraid to be all that you are Miles. Whatever you try to do in this world, I will be there with you all of the way, you'll be fine. You'll never let anyone down, because you'll give it all you've got, and that, will be plenty."

"Thank you, Todd and how did you know that?"

"Because I've loved you too long Miley."

"You know that's right." she said, giving him a light kiss.

Once they parted, Todd continued, "So, Miles you still haven't gotten your 2 year anniversary gift."

"And you haven't gotten yours."

"Ok…here it is…I hope you like it." Todd said pulling out a Tiffany's box.

"Todd, are you serious? Tiffany's!"

"Ok, don't freak out. Let me breathe before I start." Todd took a deep breath and continued, "Now, this isn't what you think it is, but it's close." he opened the box revealing a Tiffany's ring, "This is a commitment ring Miles, one day, in the future, I will ask you to marry me and this ring is to take the place of your future ring. So, Miley, will you marry me someday?"

"Do I even have to answer?" she replied standing up and kissing him lightly. She soon stopped but kept her arms around his neck. "So…you ready for your gift?"

"Even though you're all I need…"

"You're so sweet." she then pulled two tickets out of her pocket, "Todd, here are two front row tickets to see…"

But before she could finish, Todd pulled them out of her hand and finished the sentence for her, "The Red Hot Chili Peppers! Miles, they're my favorite band!"

"I believe that's the reason I got them."

"How did you get these?"

"I bought them from a friend, who knows a friend, who has a cousin, who has a friend, who has a friend, who has a mom that is friends with the manager of the band."

"God, that is so cool! These must have cost so much."

"Not as much as that ring…"

"I love you Miles."

"And I love you too babe." she replied giving him a long kiss.

"Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary."

"How about we get back to cuddling."

"Fine by me." Miley said, crawling back into Todd's arms.

In a booth 50 yards away, sat a familiar guy, disgusted with what he was seeing.

"She's still with him! Not for long…Miley prepare to wish that Todd never gave you that ring…."

And with that Justin Crandall stood up and walked out of Crimson with a satisfied grin.

Back at Miley and Todd's booth, Leslie walked up with a guy neither Todd or Miley knew.

"Hey Miley, Todd, this is Michael." Leslie said, causing Miley and Todd to stand.

"Hi Michael, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Todd, Miley's boyfriend." Todd said, shaking Michael's hand

"Yes, and I'm Leslie's best friend, Miley."

"Nice to meet you both." Michael replied.

"MILEY!" Leslie practically screamed, "Come here." she said, pulling Miley's to a corner, leaving the guys to talk.

"What is on your hand?"

"My two year anniversary gift." Miley said, looking at the ring, a smile glowing on her face.

"He proposed!"

"Technically, but it's actually just a commitment ring, promising that someday we will get married sometime in the future. We're too young now."

"That is so cute."

"Hey, where did you meet Michael?"

"We know each other from art camp a few years ago and just sort of ran into each other."

"Oh, cool. He seems nice."

"Yeah, he really is. We're going out tomorrow night."

"Congrats. Now let's get back." Miley finished, pulling Leslie back over to where the guys were standing. "Hey babe."

"Hey sweethart." Todd replied, kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey, Leslie, would you like to dance?" Michael asked, grabbing Leslie's hand.

"Of course."

"So Miles…" Todd said, once Michael and Leslie reached the

dance floor. "Did Les like your ring?"

"She was floored, she thought you had proposed."

"I kind of did, I set up a future proposal."

"That's what I told her."

"So, Miley, when's the concert?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!"

"Yes…is that a problem?"

"I only have less than 24 hours to get ready for a Red Hot Chili Peppers concert! Miles, we have to go home."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, please." he said, giving me the puppy dog stare with his mint green eyes that caused me to melt.

"Not the eyes! They burn!"

"You know you love them..."

"Fine. We can go, but we have to get Les and Taylor too."

"Ok…ok…"

After fifteen minutes of persuasion, Taylor and Leslie finally left with us. When we arrived home, Todd and I ran upstairs so he could prepare.

"Ok Miles, I have to prepare alone, so goodnight." he said, kissing her lightly.

"You're forgetting something."

"What?"

"I missed 4 good songs, so you need to sing me 4 good songs before you can do anything mister."

"Ok, babe."

After I got dressed into my pajamas, Todd came in and sang me the 4 most beautiful songs I had ever heard.

"Thank you Todd."

"Anything for my girl."

"I love you."

"I love you more Miles. Happy Anniversary."

"See you tomorrow, bye." she said, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

The next day flew by. Todd and I woke up and made breakfast together, and then we went to the mall because Todd had to have a new outfit for the concert. We then returned home and got ready. After 40 minutes of us driving to the concert, we finally arrived.

"Come on, we have to get inside!" Todd exclaimed.

"Todd, we have an hour, calm down."

"Ok, ok, sorry. I'm just super excited."

As soon we arrived in our front row seats, the announcer began speaking.

"AND NOW FOR OUR MAIN EVENT! THE RED HOT CHILI PEPPERS! MAKE SOME NOISE!"


	4. Rockstar

Two Years Gone

Chapter 4: Rockstar

Even though I don't care for the Red Hot Chili Peppers, I have to say that I, Miley, actually didn't find front row seats too horribly bad, oh who am I kidding? It was awesome…I still don't like them, but just being there was amazing, it was a whole new high. If it was that fun for me, you can only imagine how marvelous it was for Todd. The ENTIRE time he had this goofy grin on his face, it was absolutely priceless and he kept holding onto my shoulder, keeping me close and whispering in my ear, 'You have no idea how good of a girlfriend you are.', which of course made me go weak at the knees, but then again so does everything else Todd says. After the once in a lifetime concert, we drove home. Todd said he wanted to talk to me, so once I was ready for bed; I went into his room and sat on his bed. He came out a few minutes later, sat next to me and began to speak.

"The concert was awesome and I want to thank you again for the tickets." he said, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Babe, it was nothing, you're so worth it."

"Well…thanks."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" I said, starting to leave the room.

"No, not really, can you sit back down?" he questioned, patting the spot next to him again

"Of course." I replied, snuggling up against his chest, the spot that made me feel completely comfortable.

"Ok…well…Miles…I don't know how to tell you this and I don't want you to blame yourself or anything, like I already know you will but I'm just warning you, so if you don't want to hear it that's fine you can leave now, I just don't know how to tell you, after everything that's happen, I just can't deal with seeing you hurt again, and I'm afraid of how you'll react…"

"Hey, hey, quiet down, quit blabbering and just tell me, I'll understand."

"The concert tonight was great, but reminded me of why I really came to Tampa, **(A/N: I just decided that that's the city they live in haha) **and, it wasn't to meet you…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I came to…no it's stupid."

"Todd, seriously what is it?" I said, looking into his eyes, pleading for him to just be honest.

"I came to…to…ok let me start somewhere else, you know how you always go on about how you have problems in your life and I just sit there and listen and act completely all knowing just to make you feel better?"

"Yes…and I love that quality of yours."

"Well, can you do that tonight?" he said, laying his head on my shoulder.

'Wow, he must really be torn up about something.' I thought, "Of course, babe."

"Ok…" he said, taking a deep breath, "I came to Tampa to tryout for a band."

"How is that stupid Todd?"

"The reason's not stupid, me telling you is."

"Ok…sorry, I guess I'm not doing a very good job of acting like you."

"It's fine. Well, if you didn't know, I play the guitar."

"I've known you for two years, and you've never told me that."

"I know Miles, that's why I'm telling you now; I want you to know this. I want everything out in the open, I want you to know the real me."

"Well, I want to hear you. Let me go get my guitar." I said, running to my room. "Here, playing any song you'd like."

"Ok, I'll play my personal favorite, just the chorus though.", then he began playing and singing.

_It's just you and me_

_And all other people _

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me_

_And all other people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Todd, you're great!"

"Thanks…now that me playing is over, I'll continue. Well, right after our first date, I headed over to the studio to play to the producer and about 2 weeks later I got a call from him."

"And…"

"Well, he said that if I was interested that he would be willing to add me to the group." he said, nonchalantly.

"Are you serious? Why aren't you excited?"

"Because, because I told him 'no'."

"Why?"

"Well, because the week before, at my Homecoming, is when I knew that I was in love with you and being in a band, would make it so I would never see you and Miles, I couldn't do that. I couldn't leave you."

"Todd…you didn't have to do that, we had just met."

"It's over now, I did it, Miles, I did it, ok. I started to love you that night and it made me make that decision, ok??" he said, beginning to yell and walking out of the room.

"Todd, calm down, just sit here and talk to me, you wanted to get everything out in the open, so stop running away from it."

After sitting, he carried on, "I just keep thinking, what if I had said yes? What would have happened? Would we still be together? Would I be famous? Would there be a ring on your finger right now? Would it be one that I had placed on your hand?"

"I'm sure that not everything would have ended up exactly like this."

"I know but what would have stayed the same?" he said, looking for an answer, but I couldn't give him one. "Miley, what would have stayed the same?" he screamed, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Todd…stop, stop, look at you, stop, you're seriously scaring me. Talk to me and tell me what is wrong, don't yell at me."

Immediately he stopped and got down in front of me, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I…I…I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry."

"Just finish your story." I said, turning my back to him.

"No, you're more important than the story, look at me Miles." he said, turning my chin towards him. "I should have never yelled at you and I guess, I guess, that I partially blame you, and that isn't right, but if I had never met you, I could be on tour right now."

"Then go, go, seriously Todd, go." I said pointing at the door then continuing, "You never had to stay here. You never had to date me, you never had to, you never had to." which then caused me to cry.

"Miles, you didn't let me finish, but then if I had never met you, I would be so much unhappier because I would have never met the woman I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with, I would have never met the most beautiful woman in the world, I would have never met the girl that makes my heart stop beating every time I see her face, I would have never met the girl who makes my every dream come true by just seeing her smile. Miles, I don't need my dream because it already came true, that it why I didn't take the job, because I had met my dream two weeks earlier. Miles, I met you."

"Todd, that's really sweet, but, but, how can I believe that when you second guess us ever meeting?"

"I just, Miles, I don't know, I just feel helpless in the situation."

"Todd, I don't know how to tell you this, but you are. You don't know what could have happened, or what you should have done, right now you just have to live in the moment. There's really no solution, but to just figure it out."

"I'm scared Miley. What if this, us, doesn't work? I just don't know what I'd do."

"Oh, so now we get to the problem, Todd, you don't want to lose me, is that it?"

"I can't lose you."

"And Todd, why would you lose me?"

"I keep thinking that you'll find someone better, someone that is famous, that can provide for you in ways that I can't. I mean, I'm becoming a journalist, not a doctor, I can't do what someone else could, I can't give you everything you deserve."

"Babe, me leaving you will never happen, I'll use some words that someone very important to me once used, 'I will never leave you, because once you find someone you're truly in love with, you never want to let them go.' You, Todd are perfect, and the way you are now, is the reason I fell in love with you. I don't need a doctor, I don't need a rockstar, I need you and that's all I need, so please stop worrying, trust me, we are meant to be."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I told you it was stupid."

"It wasn't stupid; you needed to get something off your chest."

"Well, now that it's over, I'm tired." beginning to lay down he continued, "Here, come join me babe."

"Ok…" I said, getting under the covers and before I knew it I heard snores coming from my loving boyfriend. I then wrapped my arms around him and whispered in his ear, "Just so you know… you'll always be my rockstar."

(A/N): Well there's the first 4 chapters. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far! I'd love to get some reviews, but they're not necessary for me to update. Thank you for reading and I should post more of the story tomorrow or the next day.


	5. Old Blue Jeans

A/N: So, I got no reviews last posting. :-( but i guess 40 hits was enough. Thank you all for reading, and hopefully after these three chapter (which are the turning point in the story) some of you will review. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Two Years Gone

Chapter 5: Old Blue Jeans

That night, both Miley and Todd were able to confirm that what they were feeling was real. It took Miley a little longer than an hour for her to fall asleep, after she heard Todd's snores. She used that time to think, think about what Todd had said, 'What would have happened', 'Would I be in Todd's bed right now?', 'Would I be dating Justin?', she let that last question slip out of her brain as quickly as it had entered. But the more she thought, the more she realized, this is where she was supposed to be. If there was another plan for her, she would be there right now, and currently she was in the arms of the man she loved. She then began thinking about age, age was a powerful thing. 'When will I be ready to get married?', 'If you're in love, is there an age too early to get married?' She loved Todd, but was that enough to get them through a life time of marriage? After being in a haze for the past 45 minutes, Miley snapped out of it.

"Miley, what are you thinking?" she whispered, not wanting to wake Todd. But she didn't do too well, because her whisper caused Todd to awake.

"Miles…why are you still up?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Us…"

"And…"

"I was just thinking about what you said, how **will** we know?"

"How will we know what, Miles?"

"If, **us** is supposed to be…"

"Well, someone very important to me once said, 'You just have to live in the moment, you never know what could have happened or what you should have done, you just have to live and figure it out.'"

"Now this someone very important to you didn't say those words specifically…"

"But those words made me realize how much I really do just want to live for right now. Miley, I just want to see how this, us, turns out, I have no doubts that our love will be able to withstand anything and I will marry you someday. Whether that's tomorrow or in 50 years, you are worth waiting for. You are worth living in the moment, you are worth everything."

"Ok…you're right and very sweet."

"I know I am…" he replied, giving her a light kiss.

"Don't become a Mister Smarty Pants."

"Sorry, babe. If we're done, can I go back to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Just remember, I will always love you Miley."

"I will always love you too Todd and thank you, for being the best boyfriend a girl could have."

"Anything for my girl."

"Night."

They both went to sleep that night, without a doubt that they were going to be married someday, but a person 6 miles away was doing his best to want to rip their future plans in two.

The next morning I woke up to the bird chirping and the muscles of my boyfriend's chest against my back.

"Babe, I have to get ready for school." I said

"5 more minutes, please." he said, his eyes still closed.

"Ok…" I said, snuggling back into his comforting chest. After 5 minutes I said, "Your five minutes is up."

"Aww…"

"You're so cute. If only you weren't asleep, you could have gotten a kiss, but I guess…" I said, beginning to get up.

Popping right up, Todd spoke, "What are you talking about? I'm as awake as I've ever been."

"Oh, I guess I was seeing things."

"You're absolutely correct. Now for my kiss." I walked over to Todd's side of the bed and lightly placed a kiss on his cheek. "What? That wasn't a kiss? Miley…"

"Ok…I love messing with you though." I said placing another light kiss on his lips.

"That's what I wanted."

"I would love to stay longer, trust me, but I have to get to school."

"Ok, don't mind by me. Go ahead."

About twenty minutes later, I was ready for school. I went back in and gave Todd one last kiss.

"Bye babe." I said

"Bye Miles. Love you."

"Love you too."

When I got to school, it was 5 minutes before first period so I ran to English and grabbed my seat next to Leslie.

"What took you so long?" she questioned.

"Todd…" I said, with a smile.

"Oh…Miley…tsk,tsk."

"Not that, gosh do you think I have no self-respect."

"Well…haha I'm just playing."

"You better be."

"CLASS!" Mr. Hooper interrupted, "Get into your group for the project due next week and work on it all class."

"Yes…" Leslie and I both whispered, due to the fact we were partners.

Once everyone got into their groups, Leslie began talking, "So…"

"So what?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Y-O-U A-N-D T-O-D-D…"

"You didn't literally have to do that."

"But I did, so continue."

"We had a slight fight last night (A/N: that makes me laugh) and so we just kind of made up during the middle of the night and this morning."

"What was the fight about?"

"Our relationship."

"Oooo…juicy."

"Not really…we almost broke up."

"Oh…never mind then…but you guys are all good now right?"

"Better then ever…wait…wasn't your date last night?"

"Yes…"

"And how was it?"

"Well…I don't kiss and tell."

"Are you kidding me, come on."

"Well…he took me on a boat, his boat."

"HE HAS A BOAT!"

"Yeah…it's more like a yacht but who's watching?"

"Me…my God that's so awesome."

"Yeah it was pretty cool. He had set up a table out on the bow, with candles and roses and Italian food."

"On your first date?"

"I guess he likes to start big."

"YA THINK?"

"Miley…"

"Sorry, just in shock."

"Then, after dinner we went back inside and watched a movie."

"What movie?"

"I never really got to see what movie it was…"

"Leslie, you didn't."

"'Gosh, do you think I have no self-respect'" she said, imitating her best friend, "No, we just made-out."

"On your first date…"

"Technically, it was our second."

"Still…is he a good kisser?"

"Well…I don't want to brag but…yeah."

"Nice, Les, I was waiting for you to get a good one. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Miley. I'm really happy and he's lined up dates for us all this week, so I think he might like me."

"Are you serious? That's priceless. Might like you?"

"Ok, he likes me."

"Thank you. Well, we wasted all the time of this class. Great work on the project Les, we did great." I finished with sarcasm.

"We try, we try."

"Next period here I come." I announced like a superhero right as the bell rang, "Look at my timing, impeccable."

"Haha, just get to your next class."

"Wish me luck."

And I meant it, next on my schedule was Math, my least favorite subject, with my least favorite person…you do the math. (A/N: HAHA…I found that funny)

"Hey Miles."

"Hello Justin." I said, with an unpleasing smile on my face.

"You get to come sit next to me today."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll come sit next to you."

"Fine…" I said, moving to the seat next to him.

"Smart choice. Now, I couldn't help but notice the ring on your finger. That's quite a beauty." Justin remarked, reaching his hand out to touch it.

Pulling my hand away quickly I replied, "No way I'm not letting you touch this."

"But you'll let me touch you…" he said grabbing me by the waist.

"Get off of me you creep!" I said, slapping his face.

Pulling me closer and whispering in my ear, "You shouldn't have done that, you'll see what you punishment is later and remember your hate, only makes me want to get closer, so stop resisting and come here, baby." I wanted to push away from him, but he was too strong. I was stuck. "Thanks for staying."

"Because I am being forced to."

"Same thing. Now sit down!" he said, shoving me into my seat.

Once our teacher began to speaking, is when Justin started making his move. First, his hand grazed my knee, me staying still like I was told. He then rested his right hand on my thigh, gently squeezing it, which was the signal for me to stay quiet. He slowly went up my skirt until…

"MR. CRANDALL! Please answer number 4."

"Ummm…" looking at me he glared for the answer and I knew what would happen if I didn't.

"Ms. Baker, it's 20" I replied.

"I said Mr. Crandall."

"It's 20." he then said.

"Fine thank you, Ms. Cyrus."

She then began speaking again, and Justin began again. Doing the same motions he did every time, every class. Hand graze, thigh touch, thigh squeeze, slowly move up my skirt, he did this everyday, every Math class. You may be thinking, "Wear some pants woman!!" Justin thought of that too, I remember the first day it happened, I was walking in the hallway when I was pulled into a closet, a knife put to my throat.

"Miley, you need to listen. If you want to see your boyfriend alive at your wedding, your going to do exactly what I say, let me do exactly what I want to do." This when he first went through the steps, "Miley, you need to learn." he said, grazing his hand across my knee. "You need to learn how this feels, so you won't jump when I do this in class. You need to learn to sit next to me, because if you don't." He raised his knife and cut a strand of my hair, "You need to learn to keep quiet, learn how to push all of these emotions in the back of your head, because this won't stop. Next Miley, I will set my hand on your thigh, you need to learn that this is just a friendly pat. When I squeeze your thigh, that is your signal to not make a noise, unless I tell you." he said, placing his hand on my thigh then giving it a squeeze. "Next, you need to stay completely still, one movement and he's dead. I will slowly, reach my hand up your skirt, which you will wear everyday, never fully violating you, I just want to make you squirm, make you think about how you could have chosen me, you didn't have to be with him, but now I'm forcing you to stay with him, because I know you don't want to do this and I know that the next words out of your mouth would be, 'Justin, I'll break up with him, please don't do this.' You Miley, are mine, figuratively. You are Todd's at home, mine at school. I want you to feel pain, without causing any externally; I want to ruin you from the inside out and Miley, until to day you graduate, you will be in my world. I will make you want to leave, but everyday you aren't at school, is another cut." he said, with his hand still up my skirt, bringing the knife down and slightly cutting the side of my thigh, causing pain and blood. "There Miley, that's what happens. You listen, you listen good, or you will be done for. Miley, this is what happens when you mess with me, tell a soul and I will find out. I'm planning on making you feel like nothing, and later, feel nothing. Miley, you are officially in my world, you follow my game and no one gets hurt. Now you may speak, don't say the wrong thing," he said, me feeling the knife against my thigh again.

"Ok…"

"Now, you walk away from me, and don't look back."

That was the end of the conversation, the conversation that ended 1 year and 5 months ago, April 23rd, the day my life was ruined. I had never missed a day of school since then, I hadn't told anyone. I dealt with the pain, dealt with the agony only inside myself. I never wanted to break up with Todd, but even if I wanted to, I couldn't and I know exactly why Justin made it that way, so that every time I was with Todd, I thought of Justin. Every time Todd touched my thigh, I thought of him, every time his hand grazed my thigh, I thought of him, every time I heard the word 'baby', I thought of him, every time I saw a knife, I thought of him and every school day, I thought of the pain, the grief I would go through then come back home, where I was finally safe.

The bell then rang and just like every class, Justin pulled me next to his body and said, "Thank you, baby.", then let me go.

I couldn't take it anymore, but I had to, for Todd, for us, for me. I went through the rest of the day, no more classes with Justin; luckily I only had Math with him. I then went home.

"Hey baby. How was your day?" Todd said, kissing me lightly.

'He said baby, Justin, Justin, Justin.' I thought.

"Hey, it was good." I said, kissing back, wanting my pain to slip through the kiss, leave my body.

"You want to go out tonight for a makeup dinner." he said, once we parted.

I really didn't want to, but I had to or Todd would think something was up.

"Yeah, sure, why not. Let me go get changed first."

"Why?" Todd questioned.

I couldn't tell him why, I couldn't tell him that I need to go scrub my leg, get the feeling of his hand on me off. I needed to be able to relax tonight; I needed to feel completely safe, where I couldn't get hurt. I didn't want to feel unapproachable. I needed pants. Pants, an object of clothing where his hands couldn't reach my thighs, I needed resistance, I needed a difference. Stuffing my pain back inside, I put on a smile and said, "I'll be right back. Don't freak. I just need to put on my old blue jeans."


	6. Lfie's What You Make It

Two Years Gone

Chapter 6: Life's What You Make It

I ran upstairs to my bedroom, took off my skirt to put on my jeans, grabbed a washcloth and scrubbed as hard and fast as I could on my thigh, causing it to turn bright red. After scrubbing, I slipped on my jeans and ran back downstairs.

"So babe, you ready?" he asked, reaching for my hand.

Pulling my hand away I spoke, "Yeah, yeah I'm ready."

"Miles, is something wrong?"

"No, no, everything's perfect. Why are you asking?" I said, lying through my teeth.

"You just seem, different that's all."

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok…are you sure you want to go out tonight?"

"Stop asking me questions and let's go already!" I yelled.

"Miley…I don't believe you, but we can go."

"Whatever Todd, you wouldn't understand."

"So there is something wrong?"

"Todd, before I don't want to go anymore, stop asking me questions."

"Ok, ok, sorry."

We arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later and Todd came around to open my door.

"Thanks."

"No problem." he said, reaching for my hand again.

"Todd, I'm really not in the mood."

"To hold your boyfriends hand?"

"Yes, Todd, ok, leave me alone."

"Ok Miles, ok." he said, while opening the front door.

When we were seated, Todd spoke again, "So what looks good?"

"I don't know…a salad maybe."

"Every time we come here, you get the steak."

"But I feel like a salad tonight."

"Ok, sorry for speaking."

The waitress came over to the table a few minutes later.

"What would you guys like?"

Todd answered saying, "Two waters, a salad and a steak, medium, please."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes." Todd replied.

When she left I started talking again, "Todd, why did you order for me?"

"Babe, I always order for you."

"Well, don't do it anymore." I said, distastefully.

"Miley, seriously, what is wrong? This isn't you. What happened today?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. This is me."

"If this is you, then I really must not know you at all."

"Todd, just stop talking ok?"

"Fine." he said, drinking his water in peace.

The rest of the dinner, Todd and I never spoke. He still paid for dinner, opened the doors for me, and drove me home, just silently. On the way home was when I began thinking, 'Why am I doing this? This is Todd, the man I love and I'm treating him like Justin. He's worth so much more that what I am giving him." And when we got inside, I decided to talk to him.

"Sorry."

"What was that?" Todd replied.

"Sorry. I'm not treating you with the respect you deserve. I told you to stop talking to me, so you listened and then you treated me exactly the same, like you weren't mad at me. You are so forgiving and why are you? I need you to get mad at me, I need you to scream, I need you to not listen for once. Tonight Todd, I need you to stop being perfect!" I said, my voice raising throughout my speaking.

"Baby…"

"Don't call me baby!" I screamed louder, beginning to cry.

"Ok, Miles."

"Don't call me that either…please."

"Miley…is that ok?"

"Yes…"

"Ok, Miley," Todd said calmly wrapping his arms around my crying body sitting on the floor. "Everyone has one of these days, where they just don't want to be with the one they love, those days when everything just goes wrong. Why would I get mad at you when you are already so upset? Miles, I mean Miley, I can't do that."

"Todd…did you even listen to me? Stop being perfect, yell at me, make me feel pain, make everything stop, make it stop!" I said, screaming so bad it hurt, I had finally reached a breaking point and it wasn't going anywhere. "I need you God, I need someone to tell, I can't tell him, I can't tell him, I, God, please help me, please, I have to get through this, 4 more days, 4 more days, then your free, just let me be ok, JUST LET ME BE OK, GOD." I screamed, yelled at the top of lungs, begging for a chance.

"Miley, Miley," Todd said, lightly grabbing onto my shoulder, "Miley, you need to calm down, stop shaking, stop shaking."

"Todd, just yell at me, please, please, Todd, please, just yell at me." I said breaking down, collapsing into a ball.

"Yell at you?"

"Yes! Yell at me." I said, crying so much harder then I ever had before.

"Ok…" and in a split second Todd began to yell, "MILEY! STOP CRYING! GET UP, STAND UP AND FIGHT FOR WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN! STOP CRYING, YOU'RE ACTING STUPID! YOU ARE ACTING STUPID! THERE'S NOTHING THAT THIS IS HELPING! TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG SO WE CAN JUST MOVE ON WITH OUR LIVES!" then going straight back to normal, "Was that ok?"

"Yes, thank you." I said, wrapping my arms around him and holding on tight.

"Why, why are you acting this way Miley?"

"I can't tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"Todd, trust me, I can't tell you, for us." I stated, crying once again.

"Hey, hey, Miley. Stop crying, stop crying, I can't stand to see you cry."

"I need to cry though Todd, sometimes you need to cry. Just hold me, hold me like you'll never let go, please just keep me safe.

"Ok…I'll never let go, I'll never let go. Cry it all out Miley, cry it all out."

A few minutes later I spoke again, "Can you believe me when I say that if I could I would have told you the very first day?"

"This isn't just a one time thing."

"No…just answer me Todd."

"Yes, I believe you. Miley, I'm worried about you."

"Please don't be worried, that makes it worse."

"Ok…then I won't worry."

"Todd…" I said, a longing smile coming to my face.

"And there is my girl." he said, grazing my face with his left hand.

"Why do you still love me through all of this?"

"Because, I learned a long time ago that sometimes you hurt the people you love the most because you know that through the hurt there can only be more love. So every time you hurt me, break me down, I know that it can only get better."

"But Todd…I don't…I don't deserve it. I…I…I'm not worth the pain."

"You're worth my life and whatever happened to you or is happening, when you want to tell me, I will be here."

"Todd, you're too good for me."

"Nope, I'm perfect for you."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for yelling at you, for treating you this way. I just needed someone else to feel my pain."

"Trust me, I felt it." he said lightly chuckling

"Now Todd, I need you to give me one of your inspiring, 'you can get through this.' talks."

"You can't just put me on the spot."

"Looks like I did lover boy, what are you going to do about it?"

"Give you an inspiring talk."

"Now, that's more like it." I said, looking into his eyes showing him that I was ready for him to start.

"Miley, if I've never told you before, you are beautiful. You are everything a guy could only dream of and more, but seeing you sad and mad and in every bad mood you could possibly be in tonight made me start thinking. If you weren't mad Miley, you could have been doing so much more. Changing the situation, making it better."

"Umm…Todd, with the situation at hand, I couldn't have done that."

"Yes, but you haven't told me the situation and I was on a roll."

"Ok then, continue."

"Why stay mad at yourself? Take a break from the madness and look around, look at all the good you have. Don't let the situation you're in bring you down. You are the strongest person I've ever met, you fight so hard for everything you do and I admire that. Miley, you are a fighter and I love that about you and so I know that whatever situation you're in, you will fight through it and when you're ready to tell me, I'll be here. Ok, I'm done."

"Thank you and that was a great inspiring speech."

"Why thank you."

"You're so cute."

"Cute enough to get a kiss."

"Not tonight, ok?"

"Of course." he said, letting go of my waist and standing up.

"I never said to let go.", a coy smile coming to my lips.

"Oh…well then where were we." he said, sitting back down wrapping his arms around my waist.

"That's better. Now, I'm ready to go to sleep, but I want to stay right here, in your arms."

"Ok Miley, we can stay here, up against this uncomfortable couch."

With my eyes closed, I continued, "I believe that I'm against a very comfortable, muscular, chest."

"Ok then, I'm against this uncomfortable couch."

"Thank you. Good Night."

"Night." but then he did something I didn't expect and kept talking, more like whispering, in my ear. "Everything that happened or has happened to you, let it melt away tonight. You can take any situation and turn it around; whatever is happening doesn't have to happen. Miley, go to sleep tonight, only having good dreams, knowing that the person that loves you the most in the world is holding you, making all of those nightmares disappear. Whatever you normally dream of, let it fade because life really isn't as scary as it seems. Life is what you make it, Miley. Life's what you make it."


	7. One In A Million

Two Years Gone

Chapter 7: One In a Million

2 Months Later…

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Miley! Happy Birthday to you!" everyone around me sang.

Ok, I guess you're wondering why we skipped to my 18th birthday, well that's because nothing happened over the course of the past two months that was anything important, anything you guys didn't already know. I still was dating Todd, was best friends with Leslie, was Justin's toy in Math class and I still hid all of my pain. So I decided that instead of telling some long story, I'd just skip to my birthday, the best day of the year. Now, back to the story.

"Thank you everyone." I said, blowing out the candles.

"Happy Birthday babe." Todd said, coming over to kiss my cheek.

"Thank you for all of this babe, couldn't be any better."

"Anything for you."

Throughout the past two months, Todd really didn't ask about that night or what the problem was because I promised that I would come tell him when I was ready and I don't think I ever will be. I felt horrible though because I wanted to tell him but couldn't in fear of _him. _Exactly what he said would happen, happened; I lived in fear, fear of everything. I've gotten better about Todd being lovey dovey and such but that's because I haven't thought about the first day it happened since the day I broke down, two short months ago.

I went and sat in a booth in the club Todd had rented for my birthday and Todd quickly followed.

Sitting next to me and holding onto my hand, Todd spoke, "You ok Miles?"

"Yeah, of course I am, just needed to sit down for a few."

"You need me to stay or are you good by yourself?"

"I think I'll be alright."

"Ok babe, see you later."

I should have been with all of my guests but I had already started calculating. 'Ok so there's exactly 6 months left of school, including Thanksgiving and Christmas Break which is really 5 months and a week and with the months that's 184 days, minus weekends that's…133 days left of school. You can make it Miley, 133, 133, 13…' but then I suddenly stopped, seeing someone I knew was going to come tonight, but definitely didn't want to be there and that was when I broke down.

"Todd…" was all I could get out, in a light whisper yell, if that's possible. "Todd…" I said a little louder. That's when he heard me.

"Yeah…"

"I…I…I…"

"What?"

"I…I…I…Todd…I…"

Realizing that I needed him, he sat down, "Ok, what is it Miley?"

"He…I…"

That's when Todd began looking around and finally saw the reason why I had been scared the past year and now 7 months, but he still didn't know that it was him, that he had been causing me so much pain.

"Are you talking about Justin?"

I shook my head, wanting not to tell him.

"Hey…" Justin said, coming over to the table.

"Hey…" I replied.

"Can I sit?"

"Sure." Todd interrupted

Scooting into the other side of the booth that Todd and I were on, I was now surrounded, on one side by my boyfriend, the other by my ex. I looked at Justin and that's when I got the message.

"Todd, can you go get me something to drink?"

"Sure babe, be right back."

"Thank you for that Miley." Justin said, scooting closer to me.

"Whatever."

"Now, this is what all those math classes have prepared you for." he said, placing his hand on my leg. "I'm staying like this until Todd gets back and you're going to act like nothing wrong, right in front of him."

"Justin…please.", but as soon I said please, I felt the blade against my leg. "Ok…"

"You need to act perfectly normal, one false move and he's dead, Miley, you'll be in charge of killing your beloved boyfriend." That's when he squeezed my leg, signaling that the round had begun and signaling that Todd was coming back.

"Here's your drink." he said, sitting back down.

"Thanks." I said, Justin's hand now traveling up my thigh.

"So, Justin…" Todd moved on, "How have you been lately?"

"Perfect," he replied.

"Well, you seem a tad close to my girlfriend, so I'd appreciate it if you moved away slightly." Todd said.

"No, no, Todd, it's fine. You just have to be close so you can hear with all of the music."

"Well, I'm going to get all of your gifts so you can open them, be right back." Todd stated, getting back up again.

As soon as he left Justin began talking, "Thank you baby. That was your birthday gift, Miles, hope you had a great one." he then, walked out of the club like nothing had happened.

"I really don't like that kid, Miles." Todd said when he returned.

"Don't call me Miles…"

"What?"

"Just don't."

"Miley…"

"I need to go change, I'll be right back."

I ran to the restroom and did the same routine that I did everyday. My leg was now beginning to scab from the days I spent trying to get the germs, the guilt, the pain off of my thigh. Today was different, I was humiliated, disgraced, in front of my own boyfriend and I wasn't able to do anything. I started crying, scrubbing as hard I could, taking off as many layers of skin to get to new layers, ones that had never felt his hand, never felt the pain. When I was finally satisfied, I put on my jeans and walked back out, tear stains covering my cheeks. As soon as Todd saw me, he ran over.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? Come sit…"

After we both sat down, I began talking, "Todd, I can't tell you."

"Miley, I already know partially what's wrong."

"How?"

"Because the last time you acted this way I didn't know what it was from, but now I know it has something to do with Justin, because as soon as he left…"

"Todd, you know nothing about what's happening."

"Babe, just tell me."

"You…I…no…can't…hurts too bad…don't…don't make me."

"Then I'm just going to sit here and hold you until you feel comfortable enough with me to tell me."

And we sat, and sat, and sat, three hours later, still nothing and the club was beginning to close.

"Ummm…birthday girl and boyfriend, it's time to go." the manager of the club came and told us.

"Is there anyway we can stay here?" Todd asked.

"No, I'm sorry that's against company policy."

"What if I give you a check for 1000 dollars and we promise to not move from this spot, you can look on that camera right there tomorrow," he said looking up, "And if we've moved,

aside from leaving, I owe you another 1000."

"Ok, sir, but please tell no one of this." and so Todd handed over a check for 1000 dollars.

"Thank you very much; we greatly appreciate it, mam.

"Whatever." she said leaving the club.

"Todd, why did you do that?" I asked

"I told you we're staying here until you tell me."

"Todd…"

"Miley…"

"Todd, I can't."

"Miley, he's not here, you're safe."

I looked around and then decided that maybe I should tell him, "I need to hold your hand…"

"Ok, whatever you need." he said, his hand grabbing mine.

"Well, about a year and 7 months ago…"

"A YEAR AND 7 MONTHS!"

"Please don't get mad…" I said, starting to cry all over again.

"Ok, I just didn't know it was going on so long."

"Well, I was…was…shoved into a closet."

"Into a closet?"

"Yes…and a blade was put to my…my throat…and I…I…I was told a story of would happen if I didn't follow orders."

"What blade? What orders?"

"A knife, and I…" I stopped, crying into Todd's chest.

"Miles, look here," he said, my eyes looking into his. "I won't be mad at you for whatever happened, just tell me, I'll be here, I'll be here."

"Ok…he…Justin."

"Was he the one in closet?" he asked, me just nodding, "Ok, continue."

"Well, he put the knife to my throat…and told me that I had to let him…"

"Let him what? Miley, I'm here."

"T…touch me."

"WHERE?"

"Don't…don't yell."

"Ok…ok…sorry."

"Every math class…he touched my thigh and then slowly went up my skirt."

"Miles, where did he touch you?"

"Just…just my thigh."

"Ok, but every math class…"

"Every single one."

"Oh, babe. Why did you do it though?"

"Because…because of you."

"Me?"

"He was…going to kill you."

"Are you serious?"

"Please don't get mad. I'll be right back."

I went back into the restroom and put back on my skirt.

"Why did you put on your skirt?"

"I wanted to show you something."

I raised my skirt just a little to show him the scars forming on my legs.

"That's from him."

"No, me, scrubbing off everything."

"Baby, come back here."

"No, there's more."

I lifted it up a little more to show him the scar from the first and only cut I received.

"Miley, what is that?"

"He cut me with the knife, the very first day."

"Why?"

"To show me what would happen…if I didn't come to school."

"Miles…come here." he said, me walking towards him and sitting against his chest in the booth.

"The…the day I got so mad, was the day I remembered all of what happened, detail by detail and I couldn't be loved that day, I didn't deserve it. I needed you to yell at me, I needed to feel no love. But then you wouldn't listen, and just kept, kept being you and I hated it. You, you, can't always be perfect to me Todd and that is why I got so mad."

"Ok, I understand now. Everything's coming together. I don't like it, but it's in the past. I can't wait to kick his…"

"No, no, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. You'll be killed."

"If I'm killed, defending you, your honor, your dignity, I will have died for a purpose."

"You can't tell anyone."

"Miley, we have to; I can't let you go to school, knowing that this will happen everyday."

"It's only 133 more days. I can do it. I've survived this long."

"I'm not letting you go through with it any longer."

"Please Todd, don't."

"Why? Tell me one good reason why."

"BECAUSE I'LL LOSE YOU," I began, standing, "GOD, THE ONLY REASON I DIDN'T RUN AWAY OR COMMIT SUICIDE IS BECAUSE OF YOU. I CAN'T LOSE YOU TODD, YOU ARE THE ONLY REASON THIS HAPPENED BUT YOU'RE THE ONLY REASON I CONTINUED, GOD, SERIOUSLY THIS IS HAPPENING."

"Miley, I'm sorry, ok, I understand, sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen, I just, I don't know what to do, I have to do something. I can't just sit here and watch you suffer."

"You're going to have to; he'll stop once we graduate."

"That's too long, you're not going back."

"Todd…"

"Miley…come let him try to kill me, because seriously every bone in my body will fight against him, he hurt the woman I love for more that 1 and half years, god dammit! I'm not sitting here any longer Miles. You just said you almost committed suicide. He drove you to this, he put you through so much pain and suffering that he needs to know what it felt like."

"Don't confront him…I can't risk losing you."

"Then we're telling the police."

"No…what if he finds me?"

"Stop worrying about him, he's not worth your time, he's

ruled your life for so long. Tell him no for once."

"Can I tell him at school Monday?"

"You're not going back to school."

"But as soon as I don't show up, he'll know I told. Todd, if our plan is going to work, if we're going to get Justin to stop, I have to go to school."

"So, we're actually doing this? We're telling the police."

"We're telling the police." I said, breathing deeply all of the pain from the past hour drifting away.

"I'm sorry for yelling earlier."

"It's ok, the situation was fit for it."

"Come sit here." he said patting his lap.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

"It's ok." he said, my head now on his chest, my lips barely touching his neck. "I understand, at least you told me."

"I…I…never actually tried…"

"Tried what?"

"To kill myself, I just thought about it, but I have too many reasons to stay, one, being the ring on my finger."

"The other…"

"My friends…"

"And…"

"My parents…"

"And…"

"That's all"

"Miley!"

"Ok, you, babe, it's all you."

"Thank you. Can I kiss you now?"

"Yes, you can." our lips meeting as soon as I finished. I turned around my arms now wrapped around his neck and my legs now straddling his.

After a minute or two, we parted and Todd whispered in my ear, "I want to be the only one aloud to touch you."

"And you will be." I said, turning back around and sitting in his lap.

"You ready to go Miles."

"We rented this place for 1000 dollars; I say we use it for what it's worth."

"We're sleeping here?"

"Why not?"

"Ok, Miles, whatever you say."

"You know Todd, I looked information up on the internet and 1 in 7 girls is abused by an ex."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and one in four are abused by a partner sometime in their life."

"He didn't hit you while you were dating, did he?"

"No, he never laid a hand on me."

"Good. I have something to tell you. I found this poem online and I want to tell it to you."

"Ok…that's cool."

"In life, we are given two hands to hold, two legs to walk, two eyes to see, two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other one was given to someone for us to find."

"That's a cool poem."

"You know people say that there is only one person in the world you can love which means that it's like a 1 in 6 billion shot." he said.

"But then you can really only meet someone in the U.S., unless you travel a lot, which is only like 1 in 300 million."

"And then if you never travel out of Florida it would be a 1 in 18 million."

"And then if you never travel out of Tampa it would be a 1 in 300 thousand."

"Then if you never traveled out of the neighborhood it would be a 1 in maybe 250 shot."

"And finally, if we never left this club, it would be a one in one shot to find the one I love." I finished

"That won't be hard." Todd finished, lightly kissing me.

"When I first decided that I wanted to date, I thought that it would take forever to find someone I truly cared about. When I met Justin, hold on, still have chills. Ok, when I met Justin, he treated me so well and I thought he was an overall good boyfriend, and then I met you and blew Justin right out of the water. And I was wondering, 'This would have never happened if it weren't for Les.'

"Yeah that is true. Us, is all because of her. She is the reason we got here."

"But, I knew when I saw you, there was something there…"

"Something more." Todd finished for me.

"Yeah, like nothing could stop us."

"Like I was already in love…"

"Exactly."

"I thought it was too good to be true Miley, I mean think about it, the first girl I ever date, is going to my wife one day."

"I wanted to get down from the cloud I was on, because I thought it wasn't real. And because of what all happened with Justin I thought all guys were the same."

"I remember the first day I saw your picture Miles, it belonged in a magazine."

"Which picture was it?"

"You were on a swing in the park, wearing a pink shirt and faded blue jeans with pink sneakers, the wind blowing your hair and you just looked at the camera and gave your sweet innocent smile, and I was lost right then."

"I don't remember that picture."

"Leslie told me you were 14 in that one, so I knew you must have only gotten prettier."

"Todd…"

"It's the truth."

"And I had never seen you."

"Did I meet your expectations?"

"You actually were more than I expected." that's when Todd flashed me his award winning smile that made his green eyes sparkle and made me fall in love with him all over again.

"We've been through bad times though, Miles."

"But every time I've been mad at you, you always come through, you tell me to get in your lap, even when I don't want to and you make it all better."

"So according to our calculations, finding each other was a million to one shot right?"

"Yep."

"I guess Miley, that means you are my one in a million."

(A/N): So yeah, that's it for now. Look back tomorrow or Friday and the last part will be posted. A review would be nice, but just you reading it is fine...thanks (once again) for reading. Adios.


	8. Bigger Than Us

(A/N): So, here's the the last "segment", if that's what you'd call it, of Two Years Gone. Hope you guys enjoy!

Two Years Gone

Chapter 8: Bigger Than Us

Todd and I stayed in each others arms until the manager came back the next morning.

"So, you're still here?" she asked.

"Yes mam." Todd told the manager.

"You two stay here while I go look at the tape." she was gone a few minutes and then came back and pointed at me. "Where did you go for like 3 minutes?"

"I changed from my jeans to a skirt. You can look on the tape I was wearing pants before I went to the restroom and came back out in a skirt."

"Why?"

"She was hot." Todd interrupted, "Do you really need to know what we did at every second?"

"If I want that extra thousand, yes."

"Ok, how about this, I'll give you 750, to leave us alone."

"Deal." she said, Todd then writing another check.

"Thank you, let's go Miles." he said, grabbing my hand and us both walking out of the door. "You ready?"

"For what?"

"To go to the station."

"Yeah…I guess, wait, we have no car."

"Oh right, Les and Taylor took it home. I guess we'll have to walk."

"I'm so cold though Todd." I said, pouting

"That just means I'll have to hold you closer."

"Aww, man." I said, snapping my finger.

"Now come here." he said, bringing me to his chest, tickling my sides.

"No, no, Todd…"

"Ok, I'll stop…one more." he said, tickling me one last time.

"Haha, thank goodness that's over."

"And let's head to the police station."

It was about a 2 mile walk away, so it took close to a half hour to arrive at the station.

"Hello and welcome to the Tampa Police Department. How can we help you?" said the woman at the counter.

"My girlfriend was ummm…personally violated by her ex."

"And you'd like to report it?"

"Yes, please." I spoke up.

"Sir, could I speak to your girlfriend alone?"

"Of course. You'll be ok, right Miles."

"Yeah, I might cry but I'll be ok."

"Ok, see you in a minute."

"Bye." I said, as she was leading me out a door on the side wall into an interrogation room.

"I haven't formally introduced myself, I'm Officer Young. And you are?"

"Miley Cyrus." I said, shaking her hand.

"Very nice to meet you, please sit." After we both sat down, she continued, "So, Miley, how long has this been going on?"

"About a year and 7 months, actually it will be 7 months on the 23rd."

"So when exactly did the harassing start?"

"April 23rd."

"Ok, and who is doing this to you Miley?"

"My ex boyfriend, Justin."

"And how long have you been broken up?"

"About 2 and half years."

"So this started after you broke up?"

"Correct, once I started dating Todd, my current boyfriend."

"Ok, can you please describe what first happened?"

"If I get a little emotional it's because I only told Todd yesterday and I'm still a little cautious."

"I understand, Miley."

"I was walking down the hallway at my school, I don't remember the exact time but the next thing I knew, I was in the janitor's closet and a knife was to my throat. Justin told me that if I wanted Todd to be alive, if and when we got married, that I needed to do what he told me to, exactly what he wanted. And that's when he started…umm…I was wearing a skirt, like the one I'm wearing and he placed his hand on my thigh and told me to get used to it because he would do it during class and then he squeezed it softly and said that this would be the sign for me to be absolutely silent unless told not to. And then…" I said, before placing my head in my hands, crying.

"Ok, Ms. Cyrus, you're doing fine. Just calm down and finish the story."

"Ok…" I said, wiping tears away, "He then started going up my skirt and just touched my thigh."

"No where else, just your thigh?"

"Yes, he said he didn't want to violate me, so just my thigh. He said that if I moved and made it seem like he was doing something he would cut me and placed the blade of the knife about 4 inches from the bottom of my skirt and cut me."

"Do you still have a scar?"

"Yes, mam."

"Would you mind showing me and me taking a picture of it for evidence?"

"No." I stood up and barely lifted my skirt while she took picture.

"Thank you. Is that all?"

"Yeah…but he does it everyday, or every school day during Math class, which luckily is the only class we have together this year."

"Ok, and why has it taken so long to come and tell us?"

"I didn't want my boyfriend to be in danger."

"And what were the scabs on your leg?"

"That's from where I scrub. Every afternoon, I scrub the pain of the day off and it takes off so many layers of skin that this is what is left."

"Is there anything else you'd like me to know?"

"Not really, but if you are not going to arrest him until after Monday, I have to go to school."

"I really can't put you in harm Miley."

"But if I don't go, he'll know something is wrong.

"Ok…I have an idea…we might be able to send in a detective portraying a new student or substitute teacher. We can arrest him for harm with a dangerous object, but not for indecency unless we catch him doing it."

"So I have to do it again?"

"One last time, Miley, what do you say?"

"If it gets him caught, I guess I'll do it."

"Ok, we'll keep in contact with you. Just go back up front and I'll be there in a minute for you to fill out some paperwork."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." she said, opening the door for me to go back to foyer and still sitting in the chair was Todd, staring at the door I would come back in from.

"Hey, babe. Did everything go alright?"

"Yeah, I told her and I'm going to school tomorrow."

"Why?"

"They can't charge him for all the crimes unless they catch him in the act."

"He has to touch you again."

"Yes…but there going to have a private detective and officers in the building.

"Ok, that makes me feel better." he said, giving me a hug then whispering in my ear continued, "You feel better?" I just nodded, making him hold onto me tighter.

"Ms. Cyrus." Officer Young said, coming out with the paperwork. "I need you to fill this out."

"Ok." I walked over, picked up the forms and then walked down to the seat next to Todd.

"Sir, may I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Of course. Be right back babe." he said, walking to the back room as well.

"I'm Officer Young, you?"

"Todd Lewis."

"Nice to meet you Todd, sit please."

"Now, how long have you known Miley?"

"We've been dating almost 2 years and 2 months."

"And when did you find out about the alleged crime?"

"One, it's not alleged, I believe my girlfriend and please don't accuse her of lying."

"Justin is innocent until proven guilty; I have no doubt that she's telling the truth though sir."

"Ok…sorry, I'm just really protective."

"Please answer the question."

"Last night, like midnight or 1 o'clock."

"Ok, and who's idea was it to come to the station?"

"Mine, she didn't want to come, because she though I would be killed."

"And why did you decide to come here?

"Because I couldn't stand seeing her hurt that bad again, days that Justin hurt her really bad, she'd come home yelling and screaming but she wouldn't tell me why she was screaming."

"Until yesterday?"

"Until yesterday."

"Is there anything else you'd like to say?"

"Please catch him, he needs to be caught, for her sake."

"We'll do our best."

"Thank you." he said, then standing and opening the door for the Officer.

"Thank you, Todd."

"No problem, mam."

"Miley, may I speak to you up here for a moment?" Officer Young asked Miley.

"Yes, you may."

"Have you finished the paperwork?"

"Yes." I said, handing her the papers.

"And one more thing."

"Yes…"

"Don't let that one go. He really cares about you."

"What did he say?"

"Mam, that is confidential information. But we'll be in contact correct?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Goodbye Miley and you're a strong girl."

"Thank you for your time Officer."

"What was all that about?" Todd asked, once we began to walk home.

"I guess you just can't ask some questions."

"Oh, ok…so tomorrow he'll be in jail?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you know if you'll have to testify?"

"It said on the sheet I filled out, to be ready to testify."

"Are you ready?"

"I don't know if I can."

"Don't worry about it now, you have time."

We arrived home about 20 minutes later and we decided to watch a movie. Half way through, my cell phone rang.

"Be right back." I said to Todd, then stood and went to the restroom to answer the call. "Hello."

"Is this Miley Cyrus?" asked a man's voice

"Yes, it is. May I ask whose calling?"

"Officer Bloomberg from the Police Department."

"And what do you need?"

"I'm just here to tell you the procedures for tomorrow."

"Procedures?"

"Yes, tomorrow you need to act as normal as possible, you can't give anything away to Justin, it could jeopardize the situation. You're sub tomorrow will be Ms. Johnson; she will call you to the desk saying, 'Miley, your teacher asked me to give you something.' If you'd still like to go through with the operation say, 'Is it about the last project I did?" If you don't want to go through with the operation say, 'Is it about the last test?' Either way, she will respond yes and hand you back either the test or the project depending on which answer you give. After that we will proceed. Is that clear with you Ms.

Cyrus?

"Yes, sir.

"To go through with it what do you say?"

"Is it about the last project I did?"

"And to not go through with it?"

"Is it about the last test?"

"And remember this information is confidential, revealing it to anyone will be against this department."

"Yes, sir, I understand."

"Ok, thank you and we'll see you tomorrow, goodbye."

"Bye."

I then hung up and walked back to my living room.

"What was that about?"

"Just tomorrow."

"What about it?"

"I'm not aloud to tell you."

"Why?"

"It could jeopardize the operation."

"Ok, whatever you say. Let's finish this movie then watch 'Transformers'"

"Ok Todd…you know I don't like that movie."

"But I want to watch it." he said, whining.

"Fine, fine, three hours of pain, I can live."

After we finished Transformers, it was around 6, so Todd decided to make us dinner.

"Where's your dad?"

"In court, with mom."

"That's today?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to go and take sides."

"You ok with that still?"

"It's gotten better, still in shock though."

"I understand what you mean. Now let's eat."

We both sat at the table and finished the spaghetti. Once done, I decided I was ready to sleep. Even though it was only 7:15, after some convincing, Todd decided to come up as well.

"Who's bed tonight?" I asked. Todd and I had been sharing a bed for about a month now, nothing going on, just liked being in each other company.

"Your mattress is more comfortable."

"You're right."

"Are you saying that mine is uncomfortable?"

"Maybe, baby."

"That's offensive."

"But, your mattress deserves it." I said, jumping onto my bed.

"It did nothing to you."

"Except hurt my back."

"Fine, my bed's uncomfortable, it hurt my girl."

"Haha. Ok, now let me change." I finished, Todd leaving the room. Once changed, I knocked on his door and like always, Todd came out in his boxers.

"I'm so tired." he yawned.

"Me too." I yawned back.

We both went and laid down on my bed.

"So you ready for tomorrow?"

"I'm still scared."

"You shouldn't be. He's going to be locked up for good, come this time tomorrow. Hopefully for a long, long, time."

"Let's hope so."

Todd wrapped his arms around me and as usual, whispered in my ear until I fell asleep, "Miley, I am so proud of you. You showed me today what real strength is, you, babe, are so inspiring. I have no doubt in what's going to happen tomorrow, Justin will never hurt you again and like always he will never get between us. You've always needed someone to believe in and today that person was you. Today, going to the Police proved something, not only to me, but to yourself as well; you're fear for Justin **isn't** bigger than us.


	9. You and Me Together

**WARNING: LONG CHAPTER AHEAD! **(It's a few hundred words over 5,000...) **AUTHOR APOLOGIZES IF YOU DON'T LIKE LONG CHAPTERS...IF YOU DO, PLEASE DISREGARD THIS MESSAGE AND CONTINUE READING!**

Two Years Gone

Chapter 9: You and Me Together

That night, I wasn't able to sleep, even with Todd holding me I knew that tomorrow was one of the most important days of my life. Todd and I could be killed if this went wrong. I wanted to turn Justin in, but in doing so I was threatening my own life. Was it worth it? 'Of course it is Miley, why are you asking yourself that?' I tossed and turned, tried to get some sleep but at 7, when my alarm normally goes off, I had 1 hour total of shuteye. I groaned and then turned off the alarm and got out of bed. To my surprise, Todd then got up with me.

"Babe, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm going to be there with you today."

"If Justin sees you, the whole thing will be ruined."

"I'll get there right before your second period."

"Then why are you getting up now?"

"Is it really a bad thing that I want to get up at the same time as my girl?"

"No…"

"Then don't make a big deal out of it."

"This situation is a big deal Todd, we could die."

"What did I tell you? Stop worrying about it. Justin will be in jail today, he won't be able to harm you ever again.

"Can you leave? I need to get dressed."

"Of course I can and sorry for not being critical of the situation at hand." he said, walking around to my side of the bed.

"It's ok, I still love you."

"Love you too." he said, kissing me lightly and walking out of the room. (A/N: I just realized that they haven't said 'I love you' in like 3 chapters haha)

I slipped on a red and pink striped shirt and one of my miniskirts then went and knocked on Todd's door.

"Yeah." he yelled from inside.

"It's me babe."

"I'm still changing."

"Ok, ok, I'll go downstairs."

I went downstairs and started fixing French toast, our favorite breakfast. A few minutes later, Todd came down in the exact outfit I met him in.

"You remember this?" he said, coming over to hug me.

"Like it was yesterday… have I ever told you that you look really hot in that shirt?" I said, looking into his eyes.

"Every time. That's why I wear it."

"Ok just checking."

"Hey, Miles, quit staring at my eyes…you're creeping me out."

"But that shirt makes them so hot."

"I know…I'm irresistible."

"You're making me burn breakfast."

"Because I'm so hot?" he questioned, grabbing my waist.

"No, because your eyes distract me." I replied, pushing him off.

Grabbing my waist again, he whispered in my ear, "You know I won't let go unless you say I'm hot, right?"

"Ok, you're hot."

"I'm WHAT?" he yelled, acting like he couldn't hear.

"You're hot."

"Whose hot?"

"Todd."

"Who is?"

"My boyfriend."

"You're what boyfriend?"

"My hot, sexy, irresistible, boyfriend."

"Thank you for the sexy." he said, letting go.

"Anytime."

After 5 minutes, due to having to start the French toast again, we were able to eat.

"Thank you for making breakfast Miles."

"It was no biggie."

"You ready for today?"

"Don't remind me…"

"Ok then, let's rewind." he said, then making rewind noises.

"Thank you for making breakfast Miles."

"It was no biggie." I repeated, once again.

"Why do I feel like you've said that before?"

"Why are you acting so goofy today?"

"I want you to feel more relaxed for today."

"I told you not to remind me."

"Ok then, let's rewind." he said, making rewind sounds, again.

"Thank you for making breakfast Miles."

"It was no biggie."

"Why do I feel like you've said that before?"

"Why are you acting so goofy today?"

"Because I love to see you smile."

"Well, thank you. I think I need to go now though, but thank you for making me feel better. You're the best." I said, giving him a kiss.

"**That** is actually the reason I acted goofy."

"Liar…"

"Ok, you caught me…"

"GO ME!"

"Just get to school Miles; I'll see you after 2nd period."

"Ok babe. I love you.

"Love you too." then I walked out the door.

Not like I ever pay attention, but today during English I definitely heard the big ZERO! Thinking about Math made me quiver, but I was ready. It felt like the time went by so fast, the next thing I knew the bell was ringing and I was walking to 2nd period. Justin was already there.

"Oh look, you wore my favorite skirt today. Is today something important?" he said, kissing my cheek.

"One, don't kiss my cheek. Two, didn't know this was your favorite skirt or I wouldn't have worn it and three, today is nothing important."

"Why are you so snippety today, I might have to give you your punishment early." he said, tapping his right pocket, which I knew contained the knife. I was about to speak when, "the sub" began speaking.

"Hello everyone, my name is Ms. Johnson and your teacher had a doctor's appointment today so I will be subbing all day. Now, Miley…is there a Miley in here?"

"Yes," I said raising my hand, like I knew nothing was wrong.

"Miley, your teacher asked me to give you something?"

This was it, the big moment, I could stop this all right now, or Justin could be arrested. I knew what I had to do, but could I get the words out of my mouth…

"Is it about the last project I did?" I said, 'Looks like I could get them out. Pretty dern well if I say so myself.'

"Yes."

I walked up to her desk, she handed me the project and I walked back, just like that.

"Ok class, now we're going to learn about the concepts of infinity."

That's when he started; he grazed my thigh, then held onto it and gave it a light squeeze. His hand then slowly climbed its way up my skirt. I hope that this was enough for the police to come in right now, I was tired of this, I was going to have to wash my thigh again, but he was going to get what he deserved. The next thing I knew, there was a knock at the door, Ms. Johnson went and answered it.

"Yes, officer."

"May we come in?"

"Of course."

As soon as Justin saw the badge, he froze and moved his hand immediately. The two officers then walked in.

"Is there a Mr. Justin Crandall in here?"

"Yes. That's me." he said, his voice cracking.

"We need to take you to the office, someone's here for you."

"And I need an escort?"

"For this situation, yes."

"Ok," he said standing up, then bending down and whispering in my ear, "Guess your day is over, baby. See ya tomorrow. Tell Todd I say 'Hi'"

Those were the last words I heard Justin Crandall ever say. When I later talked to Todd, he said that at around 10:30 he was taken away in handcuffs outside the school and didn't glace once at his car but had a look of revenge on his face and I didn't see that face until three weeks later, at his trial.

I had been called to trial just 2 days after Justin's arrest and I was told by my lawyer that without my testimony, Justin could only be behind bars for up to 10 years, but with it, he could be there for life. I knew I had to testify; I needed the fear of his touch behind bars where I knew he could never harm me again. So I rehearsed with my lawyer questions and answers for the trial. The day finally came, 3 weeks and two days after his arrest.

"The people would like to call Miley Cyrus to the stand." my lawyer, Ashton Parker said.

I walked up to the podium, took my oath and sat in the chair, seeing Justin's glare out of my peripheral vision following me the entire way. Ashton then began.

"Please tell your relation to the defendant."

"I'm his ex girlfriend." I spoke into the microphone.

"And please tell us about your relationship."

"It was the summer before 10th grade, or right before we got out of school, I had liked him for a while and he asked me out. He was my first boyfriend so everything he did was something brand new. Justin always was caring and nice, never laid a hand on me. Our relationship was almost perfect."

"What being the imperfection?"

"He cheated on me."

"And what was it like being hurt at such an early age?"

"It was hard, painful, I mean it was my first breakup; they're usually hard."

"And so how did the charges alleged come to be?"

"It didn't start until after I met my current boyfriend, Todd."

"And when did this begin?"

"April 23rd."

"And how long after you began dating Todd that you began to worry about the defendant?"

"It was, ummm… I'd say a week after we began dating."

"What tipped you off?"

"Well, Justin knows the exact thing that get me mad, such as the nickname he used to call me 'Miles' and calling me 'baby', etc. So, he acted really sweet one day and then as soon as I told him my boyfriend's name, he told me 'just tell your boyfriend he has competition.' And that phrase made me start being wary of Justin."

"What events happened the day of April 23rd?"

"While walking to some period during the school day, I was pulled into a janitor's closet on the 2nd floor."

"And the defendant was the one who pulled you into the closet?"

"Yes. That's correct."

"What happened next?"

"A knife was put to my throat."

"Bring forth Exhibit A, the defendant's knife. What happened next Miley?"

"He began telling me that I needed to learn. I needed to learn about what would happen everyday in the future and also if I didn't listen, he threatened to kill my boyfriend."

"Do you know why this was provoked?"

"He said something about 'messing with him.' I'm not completely sure but maybe it was because I broke his heart. I really don't know, so don't quote me on that."

"What happened next?"

"He…he set his hand on my bare thigh, because I was wearing a skirt and slowly went through the steps he would take every school day after. When he placed his hand on my thigh, he gave it squeeze saying that this was my queue to keep quiet and that if I moved, Todd was dead. He then began…" that's when I started crying, this part always choked me up.

"Ms. Cyrus when you are ready, please continue." the judge interrupted. "Bailiff, please get some tissues for the lady."

Three minutes later I believed I was ready, "Ok, I'm think I'm ready."

"Continue." the judge said.

"That's when Justin began traveling up my skirt with his hand, he told me that this was to 'ruin me from the inside out' and forced me to stay with Todd, knowing that everything Todd did, would…remind me, remind me of…one second." I said, crying again, "Remind me of him, his touch, his voice, the pain and suffering associated with his actions. He also told me that if I didn't listen he would cut me and lifted the knife to my thigh slicing it ever so slightly, forcing it to bleed."

"Bring forth exhibit B, photo of knife wound. And Ms. Cyrus, did anyone know about these allegations?"

"No, I was afraid, afraid of what would happen. I never doubted that Justin could kill someone after that day, that first cut."

"Who did you first tell?"

"Todd, the day of my 18th birthday party."

"And why that day specifically?"

"Justin told me he was coming and that if I didn't let him, I would pay. Not wanting to know what would happen, I let him come. When he came, he gave me my birthday gift; Todd being right in front of my eyes as Justin slowly went up my leg."

"How did that feel?"

"Him going up my leg?"

"No, having to go through the pain of Todd not knowing what was happening under the table right in front of his eyes."

"It was utterly damaging. That's what made me crack. I can tell you that if Justin had never come that night, we wouldn't be sitting here right now. I could have made it, but that pushed me over the edge."

"Whose idea was it to go to the police?"

"Todd's."

"Why didn't you decide to go previously?"

"Justin said that the touching would only last until my graduation, I decided that for the sake of Todd's and maybe even my life, it would be best to just go through with the pain."

"If you could say something to the defendant, what would it be?"

"That he ruined my life, and that's what he wanted, so he can rot in his cell knowing that his life long dream came true. I'll never be able to…to…look at him the same; he destroyed my relationships, my future. He'll always be the Justin that I saw the day he cheated on me, someone who will always break my heart and until he's put behind bars, I don't know if I can fully live."

"He hurt you that badly?"

"Yes, sir. He tore my world up piece by piece, just like he had envisioned."

"That's all I have to say." Ashton told the judge, heading back to his seat.

"Ms. Campbell." the judge called, Justin's lawyer to question me.

"Miley, may I call you that?" she began.

"Yes, you may."

"Thank you, you say that Justin never laid a hand on you while you were dating."

"That is correct."

"Ok, how long have you been dating your current boyfriend?"

"2 years and almost 3 months."

"Where you aware of his past?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bringing forth Exhibit C, a collage found in Todd's room."

"You searched his room?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?"

I glanced at the collage, girls faces posted all over the board.

"From our sources, these are all the girlfriends Todd has been with the past 2 years."

"That's not possible." I said, beginning to stutter, looking for Todd, who had left the room.

"But it is. For quick questioning, Ms. Melanie Brooks. Ms. Brooks, how long did you date Todd Lewis?"

"3 months, from mid October of last year to January of this year."

"Who broke off the relationship?"

"I did, I found out about Miley."

"Thank you Melanie.", turning back to me, "How do you feel about that Miley?"

"It…it's news." I said, trying to not break down.

"Would it make you feel better knowing that Justin set him up with her?"

"Not really…" I said, then starting to cry

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" Ashton exclaimed. "This has nothing to do with the crime the defendant in being accused of."

"I'm getting there."

"Then get there fast." the judge said.

"Yes mam. Well, I would like to say that the defendant has decided to change is plea to guilty."

"Why was this not discussed previous to your questioning?"

"I know why, to ruin my life even more." I spoke, tears now streaming down my cheeks.

"Ms. Cyrus, now that the defendant plea has been changed to guilty; the rest of your testimony isn't needed. You may leave the courtroom." Ashton came and escorted me out of the courtroom and there sitting with his head in his hands was the guy I now hated more than the one who had just pleaded guilty.

Walking straight past him, Todd began chasing after me, "Miley, Miley, let me explain."

I turned around screaming, "EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN! NO, TELL ME! WHEN DID THIS START? HOW LONG DID YOU LIE?"

"It started…after our two month anniversary."

"WHY? WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU HURT ME MORE?"

"I was scared."

"SCARED ABOUT WHAT, IF I WAS THE ONE? WAS THE FIRST GIRL NOT GOOD ENOUGH TODD, WAS SHE NOT THE GOOD ENOUGH SO YOU MOVED ON, YOU MOVED ON, YOU WENT TO SOMEONE ELSE! HOW CONVIENENT OF YOU BEING 3 HOURS AWAY!"

"I…I…"

"YEAH YOU SHOULD BE SPEECHLESS! YOU'RE MORE LIKE JUSTIN THEN I EVER THOUGHT. GO INTO THAT COURTROOM AND SIT NEXT TO MELANIE, SIT NEXT TO HER AND TELL HER ALL THE THINGS YOU LOVE, TELL HER HOW HER PICTURE DON'T DO HER JUSTICE, TELL HER THAT YOU'LL BUY HER A NEW DRESS, TELL HER THAT YOU LOVE HER, TELL HER THAT YOU WANT TO MARRY HER, THAT SHE'S YOUR FIRST GIRLFRIEND, YOUR FIRST 'I LOVE YOU', YOUR FIRST KISS, LIE TO HER FACE, LIKE YOU LIED TO MINE FOR 2 YEARS. BETTER YET GIVE HER THIS RING." I said, throwing it onto the ground, "TELL HER THAT I WISH YOU TWO LUCK, YOU DESERVE HER!" with that I walked away.

"Miley, Miley, please, please let me talk to you."

"TODD WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT JUST WAS? I GAVE YOU TIME TO SPEAK AND YOU JUST SAID 'I…I…'."

"Miley, I really need to talk to you."

"TODD, YOU HURT ME NOW MORE THAN JUSTIN EVER DID, EVER WILL, BECAUSE YOU LIED TO ME, FOR 2 YEARS, YOU WASTED 2 YEARS OF MY LIFE. YOU MADE ME FEEL THINGS I'VE NEVER FELT BEFORE, I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU. I GAVE YOU MY HEART, I TOLD YOU THINGS I HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD LESLIE AND YOU BROKE IT, BROKE MY HEART, BROKE MY WORLD. I CAN'T TRUST YOU ANYMORE. JUSTIN MIGHT HAVE AS WELL SHOT YOU; I SHOULD HAVE TOLD SOMEONE ALONG TIME AGO, I WOULD NEVER HAVE HAD TO DEAL WITH EITHER YOU OR JUSTIN."

Getting defensive, Todd raised his voice, "Never compare me with him again."

"What are you going to do Todd? Break up with me, because that ship has sailed."

"I need to talk to you, rationally, without you freaking out."

"How is that going to happen Todd, really how will that happen? You broke my heart; I can't look at you the same."

"Please give me a chance."

"Tell me one reason, tell me one good reason."

"Because I still love you, I made a mistake. You are the one I love, those other girls…"

"How many were there?"

"Three."

"Up until when?"

"I came back, that's why I came back, because after I dated them, I knew you were the one. My one and only."

"And it only took you three girls during our relationship to figure that out. I still haven't heard a good reason Todd."

"Because the last 3 months have been completely honest."

"Oh yeah, thanks for telling about the three girls when you got home."

"Miley, you aren't making this any easier."

"If you hadn't done anything, we'd be in a much simpler situation, wouldn't we?"

"Yes…"

"And I don't care about why you did it but what gave you the nerve to do that, you knew my parents were getting a divorce, you knew and you decided to stab one more knife through my heart?"

"No, that's not what I intended at all."

"That because you intended for me to never figure it out."

"No, I was going to tell you."

"When, our wedding night?"

"I was finding the right time."

"This wasn't your perfect setting, was it?"

"No."

"Still haven't heard a good reason."

"Miley, are you kidding me? Do you need me to get on my hands and knees and beg you take me back? Do you need me to skydive with an 'I love Miley' sign hanging from my parachute? Do you need me to get a tattoo? I'll do anything, Miley, you have no idea how much I didn't want you to find out this way."

"But it did Todd, this was how it was supposed to happen. It happened this way for a reason."

"Miley, I've told you. I can't lose you, I can't."

"Oh believe me, you lost me the moment Melanie spoke."

"Miley…"

"Goodbye Todd and don't come running after me this time."

Ashton followed me to the car and drove me home, me crying the entire time. I thanked Ashton for bringing me home and ran up to my room. It has now been 27 hours; no sleep, no food, no water, no Todd, but still tears. I haven't called anyone and dad's trip to Europe for 2 months couldn't have come at a better time. Alone, the way I was supposed to be the rest of my life. The door bell rang and I went down to get it, my mistake.

As I came downstairs, seeing who it was, I immediately turned around. Unfortunately, the key let him in.

"I'm not here to talk to you Miley, I heard you loud and clear yesterday. I'm getting my stuff from my, now your room." he said, tears running down his cheeks. I didn't respond.

He went upstairs and an hour later came back down.

"I'm leaving, see you around." and with that, he was out the door.

I never thought this would happen, that he would get his stuff and leave. I thought he would come, make everything better, Put me in his arms and never let go, but it was over, he just left. I ran back upstairs, my legs collapsing beneath my crying body before I hit the bed of my room, but if I had, I would have crushed what I was wanting to see, a letter and behind it clothes, his clothes, my favorite set of his clothes, the ones that I first met him, first knew he would always be mine.

Miley,

I'm sorry for leaving like I did, but I know that you need space right now. What I did wasn't and never will be ok with you or even me. What I did was wrong and you didn't deserve it. If you never forgive me, I'll completely understand. I ruined your trust for me, but the reason I'm writing this is to tell you that I'm ready to gain it back, start from scratch, tell you the truth. When I told you that I could wait for you, I wasn't lying; I'm waiting because Miley, I found my other heart. I found the piece of me that I was missing and I never wanted you to find out this way. I was going to tell you right after the trial, but I'm sure you don't believe me, this letter is probably pointless. You've already forgotten, moved on, I would have too, but I hope you can find a place in your heart to come see me. And Miley, here's the ring you threw at me, it belongs to you and whatever you do with it, is up to you, but once I give someone a gift, it's their gift for life. I still love you Miley. Please give me another chance.

Todd

The letter caused me to cry even more. Why did he tear me apart like this? Why did he cause my heart so much happiness and pain at the same time? Why did he hurt me so bad?

"What did I do to deserve this?" I questioned, shouting at nothing.

"You didn't deserve this, you're perfect." I heard a voice from behind me say.

"Why are you here?"

"I forgot something." Todd said.

I thought he was going to come over right then and give me a kiss, have everything melt away, but he walked over grabbed the cologne off of my dresser and walked out of the room.

"Todd, wait." I said, catching myself right after I said it, what had I just done.

"What Miley?" I asked, seeing my face, he started crying again.

"The letter."

"What about it?"

"I still love you." I said, tears falling harder then they ever had.

"Why?"

"Because I learned a few months ago that sometimes you hurt the people you love the most because you know that through the hurt there can only be more love. I realized that even though you hurt me, more than you could ever know, I could never live without you. Because I saw no pain through the love you gave me, you never hurt me until today."

"Miley, I hurt you for 2 years without you knowing."

"And that's just something I'll get over, over time. I'm giving you another chance Todd, and I think you should take it."

"Not taking it was never an option." he said, running over and giving me a hug. "I still don't understand why though?"

"You're my other heart Todd, you're my other heart and I think you forgot something."

"What? How did I…" but before he could finish, my lips hit his, not resisting for a second, he deepened the kiss, as I deepened as well. The kiss lasted no longer than 2 minutes and as we separated Todd spoke again, "I love you."

"Ummm…Todd, we're starting over, from scratch, you don't say I love you after the first kiss."

"Oh, well then." he said, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't be. You're just off on timing, if you didn't know you say I love you after the second kiss."

"Ok.." he said kissing me again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Wiping the tears still in my eyes, he began wiping them away, "How long have you been crying?"

"27 hours, now 28. You?"

"About 2 seconds after you left to two seconds before us happened again, how long is that?"

"4 seconds shorter then I've been crying."

"You know, Miles, can I call you that?"

"I said that it only belonged to you, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"You just answered your own question."

"Ok, Miles. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know. I really don't want to talk about."

"Miley, I can't look at you another second without telling you the whole truth."

"Fine, but if we break up again, don't say that I didn't warn you."

"That won't happen and, it was Justin."

"I know."

"No, you don't. I…I…never had a chance to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"He, he, threatened me too."

"What are you talking about?"

"He told me that if I didn't date other people while I was gone, he would kill you, in front of my eyes."

"Todd…"

"No, let me finish."

"He made me come back, he told me to stay here at your house and get closer to you. Miley, he got to me first, the day after I got to my new house. He told me that he would hurt you, touch you, threaten you and said that if I did anything, you were dead. I was up against a wall; our lives were in each others hand. He said that if he was ever put on trial that he would get someone to testify, get you to break up with me. He controlled my life Miles; he knew what was going to happen, before it happened. He told me what to say and when to say it. The night of your party was pre-planned. He knew you would crack, knew you would tell me and that's exactly why he did it. He forced me to get you to tell the police and that's why I asked what you told to officer on the phone, I was supposed to tell him and Justin was infuriated; so Miley, after class that day, he was going to kill you. If you hadn't gone along with the plan, you'd be dead right now. I couldn't tell you or you would have died. He said I wasn't aloud to tell you until after the trial, when we'd already be broken up. He knew he was going to jail, his only plan was to break us apart, that's all he wanted. Miley…are you ok?"

"Why did I get so mad at you?"

"Because you didn't know."

"Every time we've broken up, we didn't need to."

"But now you know the truth."

"Are you sure it's the truth Todd?"

"You don't believe me?"

"I'm not sure. I've been hurt so much, I don't know."

"Ok, I understand. I need you to talk to someone." he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hello…ok can you tell her the truth please…thank you." he then handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Miles."

"Justin…what did you do?"

"I set you both up, made you both hurt the other, without being able to tell the other, it was perfect, perfectly planned. I'll be in jail the rest of my life, but Miley, it was worth it because you two aren't together anymore, my job is done, and my life has been worth living."

"You're right, how could I forgive Todd for what he did?" I said, lying through my teeth knowing that if I told him the truth, he would come back, somehow, someway.

"Exactly Miles. He lied to you. He knew the entire time and you believed him."

"I believed him, thank you Justin, for showing me, showing me he wasn't the right guy.

"That's all I wanted, goodbye for good baby."

"Bye Justin." I said then hung up. "Ok, I believe you."

"Isn't he a psycho? Who could have thought of that plan?"

"Apparently Justin."

"He'll never hurt us again, baby girl, never again." he said holding me tight in his chest

"Thank you for not giving up on me."

"Well, Justin never heard the conversations we had at night or on dates or any of the times it was most important, the times we loved each other the most. I'm always on your side and I knew that those conversations would make you not give up on me either."

"And you were right. I think I'll regret ever saying this but Thank you Justin, wherever you are, for what you did."

"Why?"

"Because he actually brought me and you closer. I'm now certain that it will always be, now and for the rest of our lives, You and Me Together."

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please Review!


	10. True Friend

Two Years Gone

Chapter 10: True Friend

Here I am, Miley Cyrus, 5 months later, waiting. Waiting for my time, my time to walk, waiting for the song to begin, for everyone to see me in all white, the ring on my hand. The most important day of my life to date had finally come; Graduation! I so fooled you guess, don't lie. Yep, today is graduation. I'm wearing all white because I'm graduating as one of the top 10 of my class, I'm number 5 and the ring on my hand, my class ring, Class of 2007, my name about to be called, then…

"Miley Cyrus." cheers coming from different parts of the auditorium, the loudest section though, Todd and my parents, ok, mostly Todd. I walked across the stage, shook my teacher's hands and heard plenty of congratulatory remarks, then walked off the stage.

I know my life sounds like it's pretty good, right. Not completely. After everyone found out that I had ratted out Justin, there was outrage. Not from the girls, but from the guys. I was called, slut, whore, almost any name in the book, thousands of times a day. Guys hit on me all the time which led me to get a bodyguard for the last 2 months of school. It was definitely hard, but in the end it was worth it. I now had a full ride to Florida State with a degree in Clinical Psychology, after the Justin incident, I realized that I needed to help other people that went through the same thing as I did. Todd was joining me there as well, majoring in Mass Media. Todd and I were taking things slower, trying not to freak out at the slightest problems; we had now been together 2 years and 8 months and were happier then ever.

I reached my seat and sat down, waiting for everyone else's name to be called. After another hour, everyone's name had been called and it was time to go back to my house for our graduation party. It was just my family and Leslie's family, but that's all we needed for it to be absolutely perfect.

"Congratulations babe." Todd said, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you Todd. You ready to party it up?"

"Yes I am." Todd said, letting go and going up to hug Leslie. "Leslie!"

"TODD!" they hugged each other then Leslie came over to me. "Miley,"

"Les,"

"I'm going to miss you Miley."

"I'll miss you too, but we have the whole summer to deal with that, we need to spend our time thinking about something else." I replied, Leslie was going to Washington State, all the way across the country. I was going to miss her but I knew our friendship would last forever.

We reached my house a little later and it was already decorated. We ate chips and dip, danced to music and talked in endless conversations with our family. My mom and dad may have been divorced but at family gatherings they tried not the act like it, they didn't hold hands or anything, but mutually got along. The graduation was over at 5 and it was now 10, time for everyone to go home. Leslie was spending the night, Michael wasn't leaving until around 1 and Todd was staying here until we left for school, so it was like one big sleepover.

Once the last person left, Todd pulled me over to him and whispered in my ear, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Les, excuse us." I said to Leslie, Todd taking me to the back porch.

I walked out and the porch had been completely redecorated. My favorite flowers, white roses, were placed all over the ground and a trail of red roses was leading to a new bench now in the middle of the flowers.

"Todd, what is this?" I asked.

"Your graduation gift."

"I didn't need one."

"Yes, you do babe. Sit down."

"Ok, I'm sitting."

"Miley, I just wanted to say thank you, thank you for letting me explain all the times I shouldn't have been aloud to. You keep me in check, you keep my feet on the ground, prevent me from doing things that I would have done without you because I never want to let you go. I never want to hurt you, not like I did. I've loved you since the moment I met you, and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I wish that the things that took place the last year or so never happened, but they did and it made me realize how much you truly mean to me. I've told you things, no one knows and I know you'll keep them forever. Miley, I promised that I would wait for you and I will wait until your ready for marriage, but when you're ready, I'm ready." he then stood up and did something I had been waiting for since the day we met, he got down on one knee and said, "Miley, will you marry me?" I couldn't answer, I was speechless. "Are you not ready baby? It's ok if you're not. I still want you to wear this ring though, until you're ready."

"I'm ready." I choked out, tears running down my face.

"You are.", a huge smile coming to his face.

"Yes."

"Then let me ask you one more time, Miley will you marry me?"

"Of course I will." I said, both of us now standing and giving each other a kiss.

"This is yours," Todd said, slipping the ring on my finger. "It will be yours forever, Miles."

"I love you Todd."

"I love you too, were you expecting this tonight?"

"Does it look like I was?" me wiping tears from my eyes.

"No, but I thought that as soon as you saw the flowers you would know."

"I'm oblivious to everything Todd; it wasn't obvious at all, until you got down on one knee."

"Man," he said snapping his fingers. "I knew that would give it away."

"I love you."

"Love you too babe." he said, sitting down and me following. "Come here." he said wrapping his arms around me, my back now to his chest, Todd kissing my forehead. "You just made me the happiest guy in the world; I'm marrying the only woman I'll ever love."

"You made me the happiest girl in the world; I'm marrying the only guy I'll ever love."

"Then it's perfect."

"Todd, you have no idea how perfect it truly was."

"That's how I hoped it to be. You ready to go inside?"

"Yes but one question. Did you ask my family?"

"You're the only one that didn't know this was going to happen."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, this has been planned for a month."

"Todd," I said, hitting his arm

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It would have ruined it. You know that you didn't want to know."

"Maybe…but you don't have to say it out loud."

"Haha, one last kiss Miles." he said, me kissing him ever so lightly. "I remember our first kiss Miles."

"I remember it too." and as if on cue, You and Me began to play. "What?" I said, looking around, seeing Leslie in the window. "She was in on it too?"

"We'll answer that later, we're missing our song." he said, wrapping his arms around my waist, my head on his chest. We stayed like that until the end of the song, no words, just each other, the most peaceful dance of my life. "Miley…" Todd said, as the dance ended and just like our first kiss, I looked up at him and he kissed me. All of the pain that I had been through, all of the pain he had been through, melted away, ceased to exist, because finally there was no one to hurt us any longer.

"Todd…thank you, for changing my life."

"No, thank you, for being in mine." he then brought me back inside, Leslie and Michael sitting at the island as we walked in.

"Well if it isn't the lovely couple." Leslie said.

"Shut up Les."

"I haven't seen the rock yet though."

"Fine." I said, smiling running over there to show her.

"It's stunning, Todd you have good taste in jewelry. Congrats Miley." she said, giving me a huge hug.

"Thank you Les. I need to talk to you later."

"Todd, I knew I'd get in trouble."

"Sorry…" Todd said.

"Miley…" Michael said, tapping my shoulder.

"Yes, Michael…"

"I didn't get a hug…" he said, pouting.

"Would your girlfriend mind?"

"Nope." Leslie interrupted. "You're engaged, why would I be?"

"Ok." I said, giving Michael a big hug.

"You give good hugs, Miley." Michael said as we let go.

"Michael…" Leslie spoke.

"Les, I said good not great, great hugs are saved for you."

"Thank you." she said, kissing him.

I had already walked over to Todd, "Aren't they so cute?"

"Yes they are Miles."

"I'm going to go talk to Les for a minute. Be right back." I said, grabbing Leslie's hand and pulling her up to my room.

I never thought stories ended the way they started, but here I was again in my room, 2 years and 8 months later, engaged, happy and all thanks to the girl standing in the room with me.

"Thank you Leslie."

"For what?"

"Getting me and Todd together."

"I didn't know it would turn out like this though Miley. I just knew he was a good guy."

"Well, thank you. I knew you always looked out for me."

"Anytime Miley, I know you'd do the same for me."

"But I don't have to, you have Michael."

"I know…but if Michael wasn't around, I know you would have set me up with him."

"Haha Les, you're such a nerd and always make me laugh."

"No, I'm your best friend!"

"That's the truth. Thanks for sticking with me, through all of this, all the ups and the downs."

"That's what friends are for Miley."

"I know, I know but you've done something none of my friends have ever done."

"Being what?"

"Changing my life." I said, giving her a hug, I had met my fiancé because of her, I really liked that word, fiancé, it sounded so right, so perfect and it was all because of a blind date. Letting go I said, "You, Leslie you are a true friend."

(A/N): That's the end of Two Years Gone. I really hope that everyone liked it. Please Review and let me know what you thought of it; it would mean alot. Thank you for reading and the last story in the trilogy To Mend A Broken Heart's first few chapters should be up by Monday, but most likely Sunday. Thanks once again.


End file.
